The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by the inclusion in this section.
In many self-organizing networks, a user equipment (“UE”) may be handed over from one evolved node B (“eNB”) to another eNB based on some parameters related to the handover procedure. These settings related to these parameters may be changed by an eNB based on Minimization of Drive Test (“MDT”). While operating on a cell provided by an eNB, a UE may be in Radio Resource Control (“RRC”) connected mode or idle mode. A UE may also be termed as a user terminal or simply a terminal or a phone or a communication device. While in RRC connected mode, the UE may be adapted to submit one or more measurement reports, typically measurement information including Reference Signal Received Power and Reference Signal Received Quality, to the eNB periodically or upon detecting specific reporting triggers. While in RRC idle mode, the UE may log measurement information associated with the cell on which it is operating and, when the UE enters RRC connected mode, transmit the log to the eNB.
An eNB may use information from the measurement reports to tune parameters, which are to be transmitted to other UEs operating on the cell provided by the eNB. However, this MDT approach generates appreciable overhead at a UE that is to transmit a measurement report with respect to, for example, processing capacity and power consumption. Additionally, a UE that is to transmit a measurement report lacks a mechanism to indicate to an eNB which parameter contributed to a failed handover. As wireless networks may dynamically change with the addition of eNBs and low-powered base stations (e.g., picocells, femtocells, and the like), this MDT approach may be inefficient in the future.